


Just A Drop Of Blood

by Inumaru12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is naked the entire time, Gideon likes to use pet names to annoy Dipper, Gift for Obsidian, Human Body!Bill, M/M, Older! Gideon and Older! Dipper, and it makes both Gideon and Dipper feel things they rather not feel at the time, some slight sexual hinting, well to annoy anyone really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill asks Dipper and Gideon to gather some supplies for him and shows them just exactly what he plans to use them for.  By the end of the night, Bill is happy, Dipper is blushing and Gideon is praying for strength not to kill one of them or himself.</p>
<p>Gift fic for Obsidian~ U3U</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Drop Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alopex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/gifts).



 

“Gideon, why do we need to go trekking through the woods at night?”  Dipper asked even as he followed his boyfriend dutifully.

 

“Because- Guh!-Be _cause_ if we tried to get them in town, too many people would ask silly, interfering questions.”  The pale haired teenager grumped as he continued to try and avoid tree branches as he made his way through the woods.  He was unsuccessful and the small yelps he let out and the leaves and branches in his pompadour were proof of that.  Dipper wondered briefly why Gideon didn’t let him lead, as he had much more experience going through the woods in the day and at night.  But of course, his boyfriend just had to be in charge.  The older male sighed silently and shook his head.

  
“Gid, you and I both know just how stupid the people in this town can be.  Hell, all it took was a year of you being out of jail and they all seemingly forgot all about your misdeeds and you went back to being “Lil’ Ol’ Gideon.”   Dipper remarked.

  
“True,” Gideon admitted.  “But he’ll appreciate it better if we collect it ourselves.”

  
“Why?  They are just flowers.  Sure, they are kind of rare this time of year and they are kind of expensive in stores, but we can always just pool our money together and get them if he really wants them.”

  
The younger male stopped and quickly turned on his heel.  Gideon gave a disappointed glare at Dipper and with a click of this tongue and a wag of his finger, made Dipper feel like a shamed child.

  
“Dipper Pines, you do not have a single romantic bone in your body.”

  
“What!”  The brunet squawked.   “I so do!”

  
“Oh?”

  
“Yeah, I do.”

  
“What about that gift you sent me for last Valentine’s day?”

  
“Well,”

  
“Or the gift you gave me at the end of last summer?”

  
“I thought you liked that!”  Dipper’s face filled with hurt and Gideon patted his arm comfortingly.

  
“Oh I do darlin’, but you have to admit that it’s not very romantic.”  The younger male sighed and looked to the sky as if for guidance.  “How your sister got all the romance and you got none whatsoever, I’ll never fully understand.”

  
If anything, that just made Dipper’s mood go south even more.

  
“I thought you promised you weren’t going to compare me to Mabel anymore.”  Dipper grumbled, a dark feeling of jealousy and self doubt beginning to fester once more in his gut.

  
“Oh cupcake, you know I love you!  Any feelings I may have had for your sister have gone long ago.”

  
When Dipper didn’t respond, Gideon frowned and poked the older male a bit, wiggling his fingers.  The frown on Dipper’s face faded a bit as his lips twitched and Dipper attempted to move away but Gideon was too quick and merciless with his fingers.  Laughter bubbled out the young adult’s lips and he was unable to stop himself.  Grinning and giggling loudly, Dipper attempted to slap his boyfriend’s hands away.

  
“S-Stop,” He wheezed after a while, barely able to breathe or make noise as he was laughing so hard.  “Gideon…”

  
The younger male pulled away and smirked as he took in the flushed face of his older boyfriend, who was still breathing heavily.  Gideon could feel his own cheeks begin to turn red at the sight and quickly calmed himself down with some deep breaths of his own.

  
“That was dirty Gideon.”  Dipper croaked when he finally got his voice back.

  
“I know, that’s why I did it sweetums.”

  
“Ugh, enough with the pet names.  You know I hate them.”

  
“I know.”  Gideon brushed off some more leaves and branches off of him and started to lead the way again.  “That’s why I use them baby cakes!”  The pale haired child smirked when he heard Dipper’s sound of disgust from behind him.

 

The two walked for a while, sometimes talking, sometimes not.  Even though the woods were a dangerous place to be at night, it seemed peaceful.  They could hear crickets and normal wildlife, and perhaps even supernatural wildlife if they listened closely.  Soon they came into a clearing and the sound of water and frogs croaking loudly.  Stepping out of the woods and into the clearing, a lake shimmered under the moon and reflected the light.  Gideon, seeing what he was looking for by the edge of the lake, quickly hurried towards it.

  
Three lilies that gave off an unearthly glow grew close together.

  
“Wow,” Dipper could feel a smile start grow on his face.  “This is amazing!  I’ve never seen a flower glow like this before.”

  
“See Dipper,” Gideon smirked and spoke in a smug tone of voice, “This is why you should always listen to me.  If you had bought the regular flowers at a florist, they wouldn’t have the magic soaked in them.”

  
Rolling his eyes, Dipper merely followed the younger male as he led the way away from the clearing and into the woods once more.  As they got deeper into the woods, the trees began to thin out and the bark of the trees became whiter with the natural design of what looked like eyes.  There was a small clearing here, one that made Gideon reminisce about when he first met Bill.  Sure it had been terrifying and he had been desperate, but some good had come out of the bad of that situation.  Gideon discreetly looked at Dipper and the older male was watching the woods carefully.  Dipper was always so careful when they were in the woods, and Gideon knew for a fact that the brown haired male would quickly defend him if needed.

  
“So, are we gonna stand here all night or are we gonna summon a demon? Chop chop!” Gideon ordered, shaking himself of his softer thoughts.

  
Dipper, so used to Gideon’s demanding nature by now, just rolled his eyes again but did as he asked and pulled his backpack off his back and began pulling out the items needed and began setting up.  Soon a summoning circle was drawn and both the teen and young adult kneeled in front of it.

  
“Ready?”

  
Gideon smirked in response.  “Of course”

  
Dipper and Gideon took each other’s hands and began chanting, and all around them the world began to shift and change.

  
Everything became dull in comparison and slowed down.  Suddenly a burst of fire in the middle of the sky exploded in the world with burning color in contrast of the drab world around them.  Echoing laughter surrounded Gideon and Dipper, and instead of being frightened like normal people would have, the two just rolled their eyes at each other.  With a flash of golden light, Bill was suddenly there in the air above them, still cackling to himself.

  
“Bill!” Dipper called to the floating pyramid, seeing as the demon didn’t seem like he would be stop laughing anytime soon.

  
“BILL!”

  
“Ha-What?”  Bill stopped his laughing and looked down the two who were staring at him with exasperated fondness. “Oh!  Hey there boys!”

  
The demon floated down and playfully ruffled both of their hair and the two let out twin cries of dismay, which the demon laughed at of course.

  
“Nice to see you two outside of your dreams for once!  Not to seem too ungrateful, but how come you summoned me instead of just waiting for me to visit in your dreams?”

  
“Well, we may have gotten you a couple of presents.”  Gideon let out a grin when he saw the floating triangle simply light up.

  
“Presents?  For me?! Gimme, gimme, gimme!”

 

Gideon looked pointedly at Dipper, who then quickly rustled through his backpack and gently pulling things out and setting them down on the ground before Bill.  The demon took it all in with a wide eye and simply seemed to vibrate wildly as he saw everything.

  
“Deer teeth, mud enriched with magical properties, pelt of a mountain lion, an animal eye, hair of a manotaur, and a moonlight lily at full magical power?!  Oh boys, this is everything I need!  Well…just about everything I need.”

  
“Yeah, I wanted to ask about that Bill; just what is this for?  You were being all ominous about this when you not so subtly hinted at us to go gather these items.” Even though Dipper had now known Bill for years now, he still couldn’t hold back the suspicion that leaked into his voice.

  
“Aw Dipper, that would be telling~!  Don’t worry your pretty little head!  It’s something good for all of us, I promise!!” Bill patted the young man’s face before turning away and collecting the items in his psychic hold and re-arranging them and setting them all up for use.

  
Gideon leaned into Dipper’s personal space and whispered,

  
“Told you; I was right about that lily.”  Gideon positively sang before promptly snickering.  Dipper hit him with his shoulder.

  
“Don’t act like you did all this yourself.” Dipper hissed back at the younger male, trying to keep quiet and not bother Bill in whatever he was doing.  “I was the one who got the manotaur hair and we got all the others stuff at the shack.”

  
Gideon scoffed.

  
“And it was you who wanted to go to a florist for the lily.”

  
Dipper scowled and was about to retort but Bill was suddenly there and the two jumped away from each other in surprise.

 

“Okay you two, I need the final ingredient and I’ll need both of your helps!”  Bill led the duo over to where the demon has somehow built a fire in the space of time he had left Gideon and Dipper.  The fire was blue and Dipper could feel waves of heat coming off it.

  
“So what do you need?” He asked.

  
“I already threw everything into the fire, so the last thing I need is for you two to drop a couple drops of blood each into the flames.”  Bill waved his hand and a small pocket knife appeared and hovered between the two young men.  “Well?  Get to stabbin’ kids!”

  
Gideon raised an eyebrow but took the still hovering knife into his palm and flicked the blade out.  He gave a look at Dipper and then at Bill, hesitating.  Bill, sensing the youngest male in the group’s hesitation let out a whine groan.

  
“C’mon Gideon,” The demon actually whined, “It’s for a good cause; don’t you trust me?”

  
“Bill, there are a one hundred and ten reasons why I should not trust you.”  The young boy deadpanned, along with Dipper nodding.

  
“But…I did go through all the trouble to get all this stuff so it’d be a waste not to go through with it.”

  
“ _You_ went through all the trouble?  Excuse me?”  Dipper interrupted.

  
“Oh, you’re excused darlin’.”  And quicker than even Dipper or Bill expected, Gideon jabbed the tip of the blade into finger until it began to bleed.  Quickly as blood began to drip, the youngest held his hand over the fire and watched as a couple drops of blood fell into the flames and was quickly eaten up by the hungry fire.  The color of the fire flickered, adding a touch of purple into the flames.  As Dipper was mesmerized by the colors of the flames, Gideon took out a handkerchief and wiped his blood off of the knife before handing it to Dipper.

  
The young man looked at both Gideon and Bill, seeing both of them watching him with an expectant look, and sighed as he promptly did the same as Gideon and pricked his finger.  His blood soon joined the flames and this time, the fire got a little bit of green color added to it.

  
“Perfect!”  Bill chirped, positively vibrating with excitement.  “Now you two might want to take a few steps back and I’m going to finish this up!”

 

Gideon and Dipper put a generous amount of space between them and the fire, knowing from experience that if Bill said a little, to usually do a lot instead.

  
“Okay!  See you kids in a bit!”  Bill waved to them.

  
“Bill, what-”

  
The demon suddenly dove into the fire, his entire body becoming engulfed by the flames before his body disappeared.  Both boys jumped in shock and the only thing stopping them from running over to the open flames and trying to find Bill was that the fire suddenly exploded and a pillar of fire erupted from it with all shades of blue, purple, and greens.  The two were knocked to the ground by the sheer power of the explosion and struggled to get back on their feet.  By the time that they did, the fire explosion was gone as quick as it came and a smoking crater was all that was left.  Dipper and Gideon hurried to the edge of crater; Gideon was quick to grab Dipper by the jacket and pull him back when it looked like the older male was about to take a nose dive into the crater.  Both looked at each other with worry before yelling into the crater and trying to wave the smoke away so they could see.

  
“Bill!  Bill, what happened?  Are you okay?”

  
They didn’t hear anything at first.  Then suddenly a face shot up out of the smoke, grinning widely.  “IT WORKED!!!”  The person boomed before giggling hysterically.

  
The young duo had jumped back and clutched each other with a short scream when the face had suddenly appeared out of the smoke.  As the smoke cleared, two hands came out of the craters and a strange new person lifted themselves halfway out of the crater.

  
“It worked!” The person said once again with a huge grin on their face.  It was then, as the person, definitely a man, lifted himself out of the crater, that the duo began to take in the features of the man.

  
His skin was dark while his eyes and hair were both a shocking golden color.  The huge grin showed off his perfect pearly white teeth while his skin seemed blemish free from any sort of unnatural mark.

  
“Now I can be on the physical plane with you guys!  But hold on!” The dark skinned man held out his hand and suddenly blue fire erupted from his hand, illuminating the area around them and making the shadows dance all around them.

  
“Bill?”  Gideon gasped, “This is what you were planning…a body?”

  
“Yep!  I’ve been planning this for a while, and I could have gotten most of the things myself, but I needed the most important thing: blood!  So now that I’m connected to the both of you, this body of mine will hold up while both of you still breathe!”

  
“And you did this, why?” Gideon questioned.

  
Bill scoffed.  “Well that’s a stupid question; to spend time with you two of course!  You two only sleep for like, eight hours a day, Dipper even less, and I wanted to spend more time with my two favorite boys.”

  
Gideon smiled a little, actually feeling touched, and looked over to the strangely silent Dipper to see what his reaction was.  Whatever he had been expecting, had not been this.  The young adult’s face was a bright red and his eyes kept shifting from looking at Bill to looking away.  But it wasn’t Bill’s face that Dipper was looking at, so Gideon turned and looked where Dipper was looking and saw…

  
“Heaven to Betsy, you’re naked!”  Gideon slapped a hand over his eyes and could feel his entire face heating up.  “Why in the world are you naked?”

  
Gideon could hear Bill laughing and a shiver ran down his spine.  The man’s voice had changed slightly deeper and just the slight change was a world of difference.

  
“Well, making a whole new body is taxing all in itself and to make clothes?  Bah, why should I even need clothes; I look great without them!  I don’t really understand why humans have that stupid rule that everyone needs to wear clothes.  What do you think Dipper?  Don’t you think I look great?”  Bill threw his long arm clumsily over Dipper’s shoulder and as he wasn’t used to his body’s strength yet, pulled the young man tightly against his chest.

  
Dipper, being pressed so close to Bill, could feel _everything_.  He let out a very unmanly squeak and felt his face lose some of the blood in his face as it was directed somewhere else below.  Dipper pulled away quickly from Bill’s very warm body and awkwardly moved away.

  
“Er, yeah…Great.  Just great.”  Dipper averted his eyes and wiped his hands on his pants as his palms were suddenly sweaty.

  
“See, Dipper likes my body!  What about you Gideon?”  Bill whirled around to face Gideon, who still had his hand over his eyes, and the demon-turned-human nearly fell and only managed to stay upright by grabbing hold of Gideon’s shoulders.  The teen moved his hand and blinked when he saw Bill in his personal space but quickly pushed the newly made man away.

  
“That’s it; I’m leaving.  I did not do all this for you just so you could run around in your birthday suit all willy nilly like.”  Gideon turned to leave, his cheeks burning.

  
“But you guys did do this for me.”  Bill’s voice was suddenly desperate.  “And I did this for us!”

  
Both Gideon and Dipper stopped and turned to look at Bill, only looking at his face of course, with confusion.

  
“For us?  How is you being naked meant for us?”  Dipper raised an eyebrow in attempt to look irritated, but the blush on his cheeks ruined it.

  
Bill let out an aggravated sigh.

  
“Why are you guys so hung up on the naked part?  Gosh, you act like you’ve never seen a naked body before when I know for a fact you two have seen each other naked, don’t lie!”

  
The duo just blushed even harder and tried to sputter out any kind of answers but Bill waved them off.

  
“I did it for us!  Listen you two, we’ve been together for a long couple of years now and don’t think I don’t know that you two talk about how you wish I was around more often.  Now I can, plus I know my normal body isn’t the most comfortable for you two.  So now, I get to spend the rest of your lives with you on this plane of existence!!”  Bill grinned widely, but it was a little forced as he looked at both young men, trying to see what their reactions would be.

  
“The rest of _our_ lives?” Gideon crossed his arms. “What do you mean by that?”

  
“Weeell, since I used both of yours blood, I’m now bound to you both!  So I’ll have this physical body until both of you croak and then this body will disintegrate and I’ll be back to my normal body.

  
Dipper snorted. “I really wish you wouldn’t talk of us dying in such a flippant tone…Wait,” The young man blinked as he finally took in what Bill was saying. 

  
“You did all this, for us?”

  
“Well, yeah.”  Bill shrugged carelessly and Dipper and Gideon looked at each other in surprise.  Both could see the growing joy and the softness in the other’s face as they accepted this as the closest Bill would ever get to telling them that he loves them.

  
“Aw, Billy,” Gideon cooed before walking over to Bill and pinching the taller demon, now man’s, cheek.  “You are such a sweetheart.”

  
Bill had scrunched up his nose at the nickname, before blushing slightly when Gideon kissed his cheek.

  
“Wow!”  The tall man huffed, blinking one eye at a time, “That was painful but the thing you did with your lips was nice!  Whoo, I’m gonna have fun with this body, I just know it!”

  
Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper and Gideon’s shoulders and held them close.

  
“So what are we going to do first?”  Bill sounded so excited that neither of the young men had it in their hearts to be annoyed at his lack of personal space.  Besides, he was warm on the somewhat chilly night.

  
“First, we’re getting you some clothes.”  Dipper said firmly.

  
“Aw, why?  I kinda like how nice and cool it feels.  Dipper, you’re always sweating, heck, you’re sweating right now, so why don’t you take off your clothes and join me?”

  
Dipper shrieked as Bill tried to pull off his jacket.

  
“Bill no!  Absolutely not!  Gideon, help!”

  
The youngest male just shook his head and looked skyward as if looking for some sort of guidance from above before turning his head and watching Bill chase after Dipper.  Gideon let a small smile stretch across his face and knew that six years ago he never would have thought that this would have been possible to be happy, even with this sort of craziness.

Following after the currently screaming two who were way ahead of him now, Gideon knew that while life might not be perfect, he knew it was good.

  
** Fin **

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Obsidianchamelon on tumblr for her b-day (WHICH WAS LAST SUNDAY) and I'm JUST getting this out. I AM SO SORRY plus this is silly and stupid and I promise I'll write more drabbles of these three for this AU of mine where these three are in a happy threesome together.
> 
> I've never written Gideon before and it's probably so obvious, wow.
> 
> Sorry again it's so late Obsidian, ;w;


End file.
